In the machining of a workpiece, it is customary to secure or setup the workpiece in a jig or other related device, such as a vice, for the purpose of positioning the workpiece in space relative to the machine tool that is to operate upon the workpiece during machining thereof. Known devices such as parallels, sine-bars, v-blocks, etc. are customarily used to aid in the setup of the workpiece. Angular positioning of a workpiece is particularly problematic, and while the devices heretofore meet their respective objectives and requirements, they tend to be of a complex construction, clumsy to operate and/or suffer in regard to reliability and repeatability in workpiece setup.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new fixture for use in the angular positioning of a workpiece in a workpiece securing jig, and more specifically, in a vice that is of a simple construction, easy to operate and which provides reliable and repeatable workpiece setup.